


He'll Never Understand

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Episode: s08e13 Per Manum, Episode: s09e02 Nothing Important Happened Today (Part 2)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-15
Updated: 2005-07-15
Packaged: 2019-04-28 04:13:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14441178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: Knowle gets close to Doggett for his ownpersonal reasons that cannot be known.





	He'll Never Understand

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

Title: "He'll Never Understand" 

Author: Kristi - 

Dates: May 10, 2005, July 12, 2005 

Distribution: ATD, CSFDS, Smoke & Satire, Rohrer Central, XFMU. Anyone else, please ask. 

Rating: PG 

Category: Knowle-fic, Knowle/Doggett friendship, hint at Doggett/Scully UST 

Timeline: During and after "Per Manum" 

Spoilers: "Per Manum", "Nothing Important Happened Today II" (referenced) 

Betas: Cassie, Sue866 

Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it. All X-Files characters belong to Chris Carter, TenThirteen Productions and 20th Century FOX Broadcasting. 

Summary: Knowle gets close to Doggett for his own personal reasons that cannot be known. 

Author's Note: This little story popped in my head because, well, I think it's an interesting theory. 

Dedicated To: Cassie, for allowing theories to settle in my head and help the hamster run in the wheel. 

* * *

**THE PENTAGON**  
**WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
**AFTERNOON**

Knowle Rohrer steps out of the chauffeured vehicle, arriving just out side the Pentagon building from a lunch meeting. His thoughts, however, are not on the meeting he just came. His mind is filled with worry and loss of the phone call he received on his way back to work. 

There has to be something he can do. Something he can do to stop what is happening, but he can't. It's out of his control. 

"Knowle!" 

A familiar voice catches Knowle Rohrer by surprise. He turns to see his Marine brother, John Doggett, now a federal agent with the FBI, coming out from around the corner of the Pentagon building. 

John Doggett is probably the only person who can do anything to help this situation since being assigned to the X-Files Division in the FBI. 

Speak of the devil, Knowle thinks to himself. 

"Can I talk to you?" John Doggett asks. 

"John, what are you doing here?" Knowle asks him casually, his brown eyes search the surrounding area for anyone who looks suspicious enough to be watching them. 

Doesn't he know that there is a risk factor if Knowle is seen speaking with him? 

Wait. 

No one knows. No one knows what is happening. Not even John Doggett. 

"Your assistant said you would get right back to me about this Duffy Haskell fingerprint." Doggett reminds him. 

"I've got a day job, John." Knowle says. Yeah, and Doggett doesn't even know all that goes into that. "The government gets suspicious if I work too fast a pace." 

"I can't wait, Knowle. Is it the same guy, or not?" Doggett says. 

Knowle notes the desperation in his eyes. Averting the determined stare, he looks around. Not here, not now. He can't do this now, but John Doggett needs to know so he can help him. But if Knowle is caught, he's in for it. This is a risk. A risk that must be taken. 

**WALDEN-FREEDMAN ARMY RESEARCH HOSPITAL**  
8:35PM 

The elevator doors open. Dana Scully and a very pregnant Mary Hendershot stop in their tracks when they see Knowle Rohrer standing in front of them with two other men behind him. They block Scully and Mary's exit. 

Who is this man? 

"I need you to follow us. I'm a friend of John Doggett's." Knowle says with command. 

Scully eyes the man suspiciously. How does he know John Doggett? Is this man really his friend? It all seems too contrived for this man to show up here like this. Why hadn't John told her about someone coming for her? 

Scully looks into Knowle's eyes and is relieved to find sincerity there. It is apparent he wants to help. Heeding her instincts, she follows him, and they make their escape from the hospital. 

Scully wonders why Knowle has come here. Whether a friend of John Doggett's or not, why does he care? What is his mission? His purpose? 

**KNOWLE ROHRER'S APARTMENT**  
10:15PM 

It wasn't important for her to know. It was only important that he get her out of there. There are reasons why he couldn't tell anyone, not even John Doggett. He wouldn't understand anyway. He believes the government to be benevolent and looking out for those who serve it. 

If only Doggett knew the truth. His world would be shattered into a million pieces. 

Knowle sits down on his couch and stares off into his dark apartment. He prefers the darkness; maybe no one will think he is home. 

His stare drifts, finding a break in the darkness from the streetlamp outside. His eyes focus on the framed photo of the 24th MAU in Beirut, Lebanon. 

John Doggett was the lucky bastard. He had gotten injured while serving in Beirut. Doggett doesn't realize it, but he was lucky. Lucky not to get drafted. 

Knowle on the other hand was drafted right out of Bravo Company, along with Shannon McMahon. They didn't know it at the time, but their lives would be changed forever. 

He pours himself a scotch. Straight. Goes down faster that way. 

He looks at his watch. Scully should be waking from the sedatives by now. John Doggett is probably at her side. He'll likely be receiving an irate phone call from John. There's no doubt about it. He'll have to explain what happened. What will he tell him? What could he possibly say? He did what he had to do. But... 

Doggett can't know the truth. 

Knowle took care of what was important to him. He made sure Agent Scully wasn't harmed. He had to get her out of there. 

That was one step, but it isn't enough. People need to know what he's becoming. He can't help it. He can't fight it alone. He needs others to know what truth he hides. Not only what he's becoming, but the truth behind Scully's pregnancy, and his involvement. 

John Doggett would never understand. He'd never understand his reasons for why he has been leaking information, and why he was more than willing to help Scully get out of that hospital. He himself wants to make sure Scully is all right. After all, she's carrying, and is responsible for, that unborn child. 

But it's not her child. 

It could never be. 

It was impossible for her to conceive until that chip was placed in the base of Scully's neck. Now that chip keeps her monitored - while she carries his and Shannon McMahon's child. 

Yes, his and Shannon's child. 

It's true. That's the truth he hasn't been able to divulge to John or anyone else. Their fetus was implanted into Dana Scully's womb so she could carry it to term. It would've been impossible for Shannon to carry it safely because of the transitions her body is going through. 

The final transition. He and Shannon are going through the metamorphosis to become the first successful Super Soldiers. Nothing can be done to stop them from what they are becoming, but perhaps the future can be saved. This is why he needs to tell Doggett the truth, so something can be done about the child Scully is carrying. 

This child, when born, will be the first natural-born Super Soldier. This is the government's plan. It's why women have been abducted, via the government, for years. It is why they were left barren when returned. 

Unfortunately, he and Shannon weren't willing volunteers to further this experimentation. It was an obligation to the project that they were drafted into. They are going to be the first successful Super Soldiers, if they aren't already, and it was their assigned duty to the project to create a child born of two Super Soldier parents. 

Knowle downs the rest of his scotch and pours himself some more. 

This situation is very dangerous for Scully. She'll need John's protection. The more Doggett understands the predicament the better, but he can't know everything. He can't know the true source of the child. He'd never understand 

The phone rings. 

It has to be John Doggett. 

After the second ring, Knowle sets down his glass and picks up. 

"Yeah?" 

"Knowle? It's John." 

Just as he predicted. 

"What is it John?" Knowle asks. 

"What the hell happened tonight?" John demands. 

There's no doubt he's already seen Scully. 

"Not now, John." Knowle says. 

"What do you mean 'not know'? You owe me some answers." John's tone is harsh and angry. "You need to tell me what-" 

Knowle interrupts him. "I'll meet with you to talk about this if it's that important to you." He doesn't need anyone who may be listening to hear what he's talking about. 

"This is important." John says sternly. 

Where would you like me to meet you?" He'd like to keep this short and brief. 

"There's a pub downtown called Hawk 'n' Dove, you know it?" John asks. 

"Yeah." Knowle answers. "I'll be there." 

Knowle hangs up the phone. He hopes his phone isn't wire tapped by these people. He'll be in a world of shit. 

**HAWK 'N' DOVE PUB**  
**DOWNTOWN WASHINGTON, D.C.**  
10:45PM 

Smoke and alcohol. That's all this place is. It is certainly not John Doggett's type of place by any means. Definitely not a place where Knowle would be found either. 

All the better. 

Knowle takes a seat at the bar and the bartender approaches him. He's a mean-looking, scruffy guy. Big. Not someone you'd likely want to mess with. Not that it would matter for Knowle. Why, with what kind of human weapon he's becoming, a big guy like that couldn't do a damn bit of damage. 

"Scotch. Straight." Knowle's usual these days. 

He feels eyes all around him. Are they here, watching him now? Do they know what he's doing? He feels eyes burning into the back of his neck. He turns around to see John Doggett walking towards him. 

The bartender sets his scotch down on a napkin in front of him. Knowle turns and takes a drink as Doggett stands behind him. 

"Let's talk." John says. He's here for only one reason. 

"Somewhere private." Knowle responds. He grabs his drink and motions for John to follow him away from the bar. He doesn't dare make eye contact with Doggett. 

They find an empty booth at the back of the bar. 

They sit. Doggett's icy blue eyes pierce into Knowle's. 

"What do you want to know, John?" Knowle asks. 

"What happened to Agent Scully tonight?" Doggett asks. He doesn't want any bullshit. 

"You wanted me to look into this." Knowle says calmly. "I did what I had to do." 

"Why did you sedate her? I never asked for that." Doggett says. 

"I didn't want her to get hurt." Knowle says and takes another drink of his scotch. "I was protecting her, John." 

Doggett glares at him. 

"I was looking out for her. For you." Knowle says. "I can see how much she means to you." 

Doggett tenses up. How can he see that? He only just met with him today. 

"She doesn't trust you, Knowle." Doggett says. "She said that you sedated her to keep her from knowing the truth behind Mrs. Hendershot's baby. She says you endangered their lives." 

"What else did she say, John?" He takes another drink. "Did she speak of government conspiracies and extraterrestrials too?" 

Knowle gives Doggett a small smirk as Doggett glares at him. Knowle takes another drink. 

"I want the truth, Knowle." 

Knowle looks into his eyes, feeling the anger John has towards him. He would never believe the truth. 

"The truth?" Knowle says. "You'll never believe the truth, John. Even if you tried." 

"Try me." Doggett glares. 

Knowle downs the rest of his scotch. 

Yes, John, there are aliens. There are government conspiracies. There are projects going on. Secret projects that have been happening since the Cold War ended." Knowle pauses and rubs the back of his neck. "Scully's pregnancy is part of one of these projects." 

Knowle looks seriously into Doggett's eyes. 

"You really want the full truth now?" Knowle asks. 

Doggett doesn't know what to say. How much has Knowle had to drink? Earlier he was mocking him about aliens and government conspiracies. Now, here he is confirming it all. 

"The child Scully is carrying isn't hers, John. Even she isn't sure how it happened. Is she certain it was a natural occurrence? Has she gotten a DNA test? Perhaps even she is afraid to know what the truth may be." Knowle says and works up the nerve to reveal the next part. "The child is mine, John." 

Doggett glares. How the hell is that possible? 

"What on Earth do you mean by that?" Doggett's anger causes him to rise out of his seat. 

"Hold on, John. Hear me out." Knowle motions for Doggett to sit back down. "You know how I was drafted right out of Bravo Company? McMahon and I both." Knowle says. 

Doggett doesn't answer, but he remembers. 

"We were put into one of the secret projects and..." Knowle can't bring himself to tell him the rest. It could endanger Doggett and he needs to stay out of harm and be available for Scully to make sure nothing bad happens to the child she is carrying. 

Knowle shakes his head. He won't go on. 

"And what, Knowle?" Doggett asks. 

"I can't, John." Knowle says sternly. "I've already told you too much. More than you need to know. More than you can handle or even know what to do with. I can't." 

Knowle stands and starts to walk away. Doggett quickly follows, stopping him. 

"Knowle, I need to know." Doggett says. 

"I tell you only what you need." Knowle says. 

"Did you sleep with her?" Doggett asks, not sure if he wants to know the answer or not. 

Knowle lets out a sigh. 

"It's not like that, John." Knowle says. "I can't explain this further. You'll just have to trust me." 

"Trust you?" Doggett says in disbelief. "You want me to trust you after what happened today?" He glares at him for a second. "You endangered lives today, Knowle. Don't ask me to trust you." 

Doggett starts to walk away. 

"Watch over her, John." Knowle says as Doggett walks away. "She'll need protection." 

Doggett doesn't turn around to acknowledge him, but he heard him. Scully will need protection. If any part of what Knowle said could possibly be true, then there is much more that he and Scully don't know. 

John will have to keep tabs on Knowle Rohrer a little longer. Knowle knows the truth, and the truth could keep Scully safe. 

**THE END.**

#### If you enjoyed this story, please feed the author.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Title: **He'll Never Understand**  
Author: Kristi  
Details: 13k  ·  PG  ·  Standalone  ·  07/15/05  ·   Email/Website      
Gossamer Category(Keywords): Story     
Characters: Knowle Rohrer, John Doggett     
SPOILERS: Per Manum, Nothing Important Happened Today II   
SUMMARY: Knowle gets close to Doggett for his own   
personal reasons that cannot be known. 


End file.
